


CIA Safehouse

by AnalogInterfaceJordie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Spanking, i gave it a go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalogInterfaceJordie/pseuds/AnalogInterfaceJordie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooo i tried a thing. Let me know what you think :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	CIA Safehouse

Transport Operative A: [On the phone] Pickup tomorrow, 0800. Have the package ready.  
[Call ends]  
Sameen Shaw: Okay, so what's the package?  
Root: I am.

10 hours left

Sameen Shaw had dealt with the still alive CIA agents body. She looked around to find something to occupy her mind for the next ten hours. She found Root sitting on the table finishing the apple she had started, taking small bites. 

“Hey Sameen”

“Yes Root”

“Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you’re Cute”.

Shaw rolled her eyes as she scavenged the draws and found a pack of card.

“Thank god” she said with a sigh of relief, as Shaw looked up she saw Roots smirk at her pick up line.

“You’ll need some better material to get anything from me”

“10 hours of playing cards alone? You’re going to get bored pretty quickly Sameen” Root said with one of her awkward winks. “Let me try again, you’ll like this one.”

Shaw rubbed her temples “fine one more”.

“You can call me Nemo, because I’m never afraid to touch the butt.

Shaw rolled her eyes and set up a game of solitaire.  
Two hours passed and Root was right Shaw was bored out of her mind, she was trying not to show it but Roots growing smirk proved otherwise. 

“We could play a game of poker?” Root chirped in then added after a pause “but with a twist” she smirked. Shaw chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

“What kind of benefit would I get out of playing cards with you Root?”

“Well… depends what you are comfortable with Sameen, why don’t you make the terms, I don’t need a safe word” she smirked.   
Shaw chuckled again, "well how about if you win I will let you tie me up and we can have some fun with you more in control.” 

Root seemed intrigued with this idea, “but if I win then you either leave me to entertain myself for the next eight hours or we have some fun 100% on my terms and my ideas.” Sameen said leaning back on the chair and crossing her arms smirking. 

“Well no matter what you win in the end Sameen, I’m in” Root got off the table and sat by Shaw on one of the dining chairs.   
“Let’s play, best out of three”

6 hours left

Both Root and Shaw had won a game each, the finally game was coming to an end. 

“Hey Sameen”, Shaw sighed she wanted to win this game “yes Root”

“I like your hair. Can I pull it from behind” Root winked, Shaw glared at her even though the picture of Root pulling her hair as she fucked her entered her mind. Shaw shook the image out of her head and placed down cards. 

It was a straight flush, Root sighed. “Looks like you won sweetie, what do you choose?”

Shaw stood up, “I want you to stand up” Root did as she was told pushing her chair close to the table and standing before Shaw.

“Copy me” Shaw began taking off her boots, tank top and jeans, leaving her in a black bra and underwear, nothing fancy. Root gave Shaw a once over then proceeded to strip down to a bra and underwear as well.

Shaw moved closer to Root and stood on her tip toes to speak in Roots ear. “You are going to do as you promised, you will pull my hair from behind as your fuck me up against this table” 

Root chuckled “well, right in or a bit of foreplay?” Shaw gave a small smile and guided Root backward to sit on top of the table, Shaw opened Roots legs then stood in between them.   
“you can tease me a little have a little fun for yourself with me then you need to get to business and fuck me” Shaw kissed Root before the smirk could reach Roots lips. 

Roots hands went to Shaw’s hair and lower back, dragging her nails lightly against Shaw’s skin while deepening the kiss. Root removed Shaw’s bra and underwear, she brought her mouth to Shaw’s right breast, hearing Shaw moans encouraged Root to keep sucking on Shaw’s sensitive nipple. Shaw was ready she could feel the wetness between her legs. 

She breathed deeply “Root, now.” Root moved off the table and Shaw switched places with her but face the table and leaning over waiting for Root. 

Root guided her hands over Shaw’s ass “I’m going to do one thing before I fuck you sweetie, let me know if this is okay”. Root moved to the side of Shaw and slipped her left hand between Shaw’s intimate area and the table to protect her from impact and spanked her ass, not too hard the first time to test the waters. 

Shaw moaned pain and pleasure pulsating through her body, breathing deeply. “Again” Shaw commanded, Root spanked her another five times. This time they were harder she could feel that Shaw was wet and trembling, Shaw was close. “Enough" Shaw breathed deeply "I want you to fuck me now.”

Root obeyed moving behind Shaw moving one hand up Shaw’s back to Shaw’s long and beautiful hair. Root pulled Shaw’s hair with her left hand and used her right hand to enter Shaw, feeling how wet and warm Shaw was. Shaw moaned deeply as Root fucked her and pulled her hair. 

Root put her lips to Shaw’s ear and whispered “You are so fucking wet”, Shaw shuddered as Root entered a second finger.

“I want to fuck you against every surface in this safe house” Root purred in Shaw’s ear and nibbled at Shaw’s neck. Shaw’s moans increased as Root added a third finger, quickening her pace slightly feeling Shaw coming close. Root then bit Shaw’s shoulder and moved the hand from Shaw’s hair down to Shaw’s clit. 

“I want to hear you scream, scream for me” 

Shaw came suddenly, moaning loudly just like Root wanted her to, Shaw rested over the table and Root pulled her fingers out of Shaw to keep her steady. Shaw regained her breathing 

“When I win next time I think I’ll eat you out while I fuck you” Root said with a smirk  
Shaw gave a breathy laugh “oh you think you’ll win next time?”


End file.
